California State University, Long Beach (CSULB) proposes to build upon its experience with its Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program to create an MBRS-RISE Program. Whereas the former program targeted upper-division and graduate students, the proposed RISE program is a comprehensive program for undergraduates beginning in the freshman year, and is designed to improve and expand the pipeline of underrepresented minority students (URMS) going on to doctoral programs in biomedical fields. The goals of our program are to: 1) Increase the number of URMS graduating in biomedically-related fields, 2) create an environment in which URMS will leave the RISE program fully steeped in the culture of--and be skilled, ethical practitioners in--the biomedical sciences, and 3) increase the number of URMS who enter doctoral programs in biomedically-related fields. These goals were developed in response to the needs assessment made of our students and programs and will be achieved through three measurable objectives: 1) An increase in the rate of degree completion by URMS; 2) Evidence of skill development in scientific communications, in understanding of scientific methods and research ethics, in awareness of career opportunities, and formation of effective mentoring relationships; 3) An increase in applications to, and acceptance by, graduate programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The target populations of our program include lower-division as well as upper-division undergraduates. Throughout their participation in the RISE program, students will be part of a student-scholar community. As freshmen and sophomores, students will focus on their academic programs through course work, co-curricular activities and structured mentoring. For junior and senior participants (RISE Fellows), the focus will shift to the research experience as students work closely with their research advisors while learning to design, carry out a research project, and present the results at national and international meetings. The research experiences complement and are entirely consistent with goals of the CSULB-SCORE program. The RISE Fellows' experience will be enriched through workshops to enhance their skills, through attendance at scientific seminars, through participation in professional meetings, and through activities designed to prepare Fellows for entrance into graduate programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]